thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Цветок с плато
Flower of the Plateau — песня, выпущенная Akuno-P 13 января 2012 года. Песня рассказывает о жизни Микулии Грионьо после бегства из особняка Веномании. События происходят спустя некоторое время после гибели герцога (см. Madness of duke Venomania). Flower of the Plateau is a song released by Akuno-P on January 13, 2012. The song concerns Mikulia Greeonio following her abduction by Duke Sateriasis Venomania, after the Venomania Event. Сюжет Микулия Грионьо - обычная небогатая продавщица цветов, недавно обосновавшаяся в небольшом городке. За её отзывчивость и доброту, а также поразительную красоту, люди прозвали её «Цветок с плато». Но никто не подозревает, что раньше она была проституткой. Однажды молодой неизвестный лорд влюбляется в Микулию и просит ее руки. Весь город благословляет их союз. Незадолго до свадьбы в городе появляется некий развратный господин, который знает Микулию с давних времен, ему также известен её секрет. Чтобы мужчина не выдал ее секрета, Микулия убивает его. Она оправдывает поступок тем, что «цветок не должен быть уродлив». Три года спустя в город приходит ее внебрачный сын, в надежде снискать расположения матери. Понимая, что её репутация опять под угрозой, Микулия убивает и ребенка, похоронив его рядом с первой жертвой (на дне колодца). После этого она продолжает жить новой жизнью со своим мужем, уверенная, что никто не знает о её темном прошлом «А о том, что она была проституткой раньше, никто так и не узнал». Plot Mikulia Greeonio becomes a penniless florist, but she is famous for her beauty and earns the title, "The Flower of the Plateau". At this time, nobody in her town knows that she used to be a prostitute. One day, a young lord falls in love with her and asks for her hand in marriage, with all the townspeople giving them their blessings. Before their marriage, a lecherous man enters town; he recognizes Mikulia from her past days as a prostitute, so she kills him in order to keep her secret safe. She justifies this with a mantra that "a flower mustn't be unsightly". Three years later, her own son tracks her down, wanting her affection. Mikulia kills him as well, burying him under the well together with her first victim. She continues her new life, happy that her secret is safe and sure that she is the only one who knows that she used to be a prostitute. Персонажи * Микулия Грионьо (поет Хатцуне Мику); * неизвестный развратник; * неизвестный молодой господин; * сын Микулии. Characters Singing Roles Hatsune Miku as Mikulia Greeonio Non-singing Roles ??? as Lecherous Man ??? as Greeonio (son) ??? as Young Lord Связанные песни «The Lunacy of Duke Venomani». Описывает события, произошедшие до событий песни «Цветок плато». Микулия Грионьо была одной из наложниц графа. Related Songs The Lunacy of Duke Venomania The Lunacy of Duke Venomania describes events that took place prior to Flower of the Plateau, as it relates Mikulia Greeonio's past as a member of Sateriasis Venomania's harem. Интересные факты * Микулия торговала цветами, что является отсылкой к изначальному сосуду похоти. * В песне показывается обнаженная лежащая Микулия. В руках у нее пачки денег. Деньги указывают на проституцию Микулии. Возможно, этот момент также связан с грехом праздности. * Песня была выложена в пятницу 13-ого. * Из-за обнаженной Мику клипу был присвоен рейтинг 18+ ®. Trivia Curiosities *Mikulia is a florist referred to as a "flower" with the song PV reinforcing this imagery of flora, connecting to the sin of Lust and it's original form, "The Flower". *The song PV also shows imagery of slugs upon the prostitute Mikulia, connecting to the sin of Sloth and its lethargic connotation. *Ominously, the song was released on Friday the 13th. *Although symbolic, due the suggestive nature of the PV, Mothy decided label it as an R18+ video. *While Mikulia usually refers to herself in the third-person, she uses a first-person pronoun at the end of the song. Gallery Song PV= File:Plateau_No_Hana_full_947890.jpg|The picture from the song Flower of the Plateau